1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller blind for architectural openings, such as doors and windows. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process and system for manufacturing roller blinds with slats for providing directional shading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems are known for controlling the amount of light that may pass through an architectural opening, such as a door or a window. Such systems are frequently used as aesthetic and/or functional door or window coverings.
As discussed in International Patent Application PCT/US2009/064682, filed Nov. 17, 2009, titled “Slatted Roller Blind,” which claimed priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/199,551, filed Nov. 18, 2008, are both incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, one such system is a roller shade or blind, and another such system is a slatted blind system, which allows for the directional shading of light. International Patent Application PCT/US2009/064682 discusses the shortcomings of such known options and suggests a novel slatted roller blind, which is discussed in greater detail, below. In view thereof, there is a need for a process and system for efficiently manufacturing such slatted roller blinds.